The Search for Pink October
by Bunnyman
Summary: This may have been the first fanfic I ever wrote. Buster is drafted to help Babs recover an important document.


In other places mid November means watching falling leaves but at Acme Acres its time to watch for falling grades. Its time for students to turn in a toon term paper to change a failing grade to one that will allow them to survive through the end of the class year. Somehow the gods of education had allowed Buster to breeze through his paper leaving him plenty of time to heckle (and jeckel for that matter) Babs as she frantically typed at her computer to finish hers.

"C'mon Babsie get a move on" he said while leafing through her comic collection . "Bugs said he'd accept your paper as long as you got it to him before he left for Lola's party at 5 tonight." As Babs pounded at her keyboard with hands, feet and ears she took a quick glance at the clock "4:30" she screamed! Suddenly she disappeared in a pink blur pounding away so hard she pounded her desk 2 feet into the ground. when the dust cleared there was only a puddle with two hair ribbons near the desk from which an air bubble arose. "Finished' it said as it popped.

Pulling herself back together Babs pressed a button to download her paper onto a diskette. Nothing. She hit the button again, still no reaction. As she raised a 10 pound sledgehammer to try one last time Buster grabbed it out of her hands leaving Babs to follow through with empty hands ending up flat on her face. "You gotta have a light touch with these things Babs" Buster said. He calmly cracked his knuckles, deftly touched a few buttons hitting the last one behind his back. "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" the screen said adding in smaller letters "thanks Buster I owe ya one." A pink diskette was ejected into Babs trembling hand. Buster strode to the door "now lets go, nothings going to keep Bugs from getting to Lola's party." "He's one bunny who can't get enough of the ladies, can't blame him with a babe like her" he added.

As the door to her room shut Babs felt anger rising in her. Ever since Bugs had come back from Hollywood with his Space Jam co-star, Lola had been the center of attention at Acme Acres. What really burned her carrots was Buster deciding he just wanted to be friends with Babs right after he got his first look at Lola (those were his first words after he reeled his tongue back in.) They'd patched things up, after Buster had had his tongue trampled a few times by Lola it dawned on him that she wasn't interested in him, yet. He still did a take every time he saw Lola but quickly came back to his senses (such as they were.) Now that classes were over she made a mental note to plot some revenge on Buster for a semester of embarrassment. "4:45 aaah!' Babs lept to her feet & ran after Buster.

They arrived just as Bugs was locking his office door. "Another last minute rescue for a drowning education" Bugs said "okay I'm a rabbit of my woid, I'll put dis in the school files at Lola's place." "Babs you're still welcome to come to the party tonight, Lola said you could even bring someone if you wanted." Buster started drooling and panting. " Except him" he quickly added "sorry Buster." A quick elbow to the ribs brought Buster back to normal. "Thanks anyway" Babs said through clenched teeth, "c'mon Buster." Buster had time to ask Bugs if he could come by after the party to help Lola clean up before Babs yanked him out of the room by his collar.

All the way back to Babs room Buster kept up a steady stream of comments on how beautiful Lola was and how Babs should try to be more like her. When they got to her room Babs was about to explode, she had half a mind to tell Buster they were through and that she never wanted to see him again. Quickly she thought of other bunnyboys in the area she could date. But one by one she remembered a flaw or two (or more) for each of them. And finally she remembered some of her dates with Buster, the fun they had and the way it sometimes seemed like they thought with one mind. Sigh! Who was she kidding, Buster was the only one for her and deep down he probably realized that too. She decided to work off her anger in her usual way. Another juicy chapter in her diary. So after sitting Buster in front of the TV with a carrot soda, she fired up her computer.

"Okay, codeword nick-residuals" (that's how she could afford the computer) "now lets see June July August,  
>September,<br>November, here we are" Babs started to type in a description of Buster being tortured. Suddenly a part of her brain not involved in her venomous yarn tried to get the attention of the other 99%. "Somethings missing here folks" it warned. Babs suddenly froze, "wheres October?" She searched all her files but it was gone. But she did find her term paper with a flashing indicator "ready to download." A cry was then heard from one end of Acme Acres to the other. "BUSTER!"

When the room stopped shaking Buster thought to himself "I think Babs wants me." As he entered her room he was suddenly slammed against the wall by a pink Incredible Hulk who had some strangely familiar ear ribbons. "You gave a copy of my October personal diary entries to a teacher, who is going to put it in the schools main computer, where anyone can bring it up and read it, you doorknob!" "Calm down Babsie" Buster gasped when he was able to take a breath. "Calm down" she said "do you know what was in those entries?" "There was a week where I wrote down my most intimate romantic thoughts with my dream lovers, I named names!" Buster tried to calm her, "don't worry most of them probably wouldn't believe it anyway." "Easy for you to say, you're not one of them" Babs said as she shrank down to angry rabbit size. Missing that line entirely Buster suggested they go over to Lola's and get the diary back. "Bugs will have put them in Lola's computer by now, he gets so bored at parties he usually surfs the web for awhile, he's bound to read it" Babs sobbed. "No prob, you grab the file from her computer while I keep Bugs occupied with my wacky party personality" he said. Babs brightened for a second till she remembered Lola's threat to call the cops if Buster came near her place. "After what happened when you surprised her in her laundry room you can't be seen at Lola's" Babs sadly said. "Oh yeah, the restraining order, I swear I don't even remember how I ended up in that washing machine with her underwear" he said. Babs sank lower saying "and your party style has driven Bugs out of a room quicker the Elmer's shotgun, I'm dead." Unless?"

PART 2

"You are nuts Babs Bunny if you think I'll go through with this" Buster protested as Babs dragged him to a wall in the basement of her family's burrow. "You're going to do this Buster" she said "you're going to keep Bugs out of Lola's computer room while I search for that file." "But why do I have to do it as a girl bunny" Buster whined. "Because thats the only thing that will keep Bugs at the party" she answered getting more angry by the second. Buster stopped dead in his tracks and Babs could not move him another inch no matter how hard she pulled. "No I'm not going to do it and that's final " Buster added folding his arms defiantly. Babs was about to lose control and drop an anvil on him when a sudden burst of logic caused a bulb to go off over her head. "Y'know I hear Lola really gets a kick out of it when Bugs dresses in drag" she said, quickly adding "in his movies that is." "Really?" Buster barely finished the word before he went into a spin emerging wearing a purple gown, curly wig, hat and a bit too much makeup. "Well darlin' I'm ready to go to the lil' ole party with my best girlfriend" Buster drawled in a screechy falsetto.

Babs only put her head in her hands, "so you expect to fool Bugs with your Sugar Dumplin disguise, THAT HE TAUGHT YOU!" She reached over and spun Buster back to his normal outfit. "Besides you know a spin disguise only lasts an hour or so, we can't take a chance on you changing back just as Bugs gets interested." "We need something a bit more permanent" Babs added smiling, and thought to herself "and a bit more painful for you, heh, heh, heh." She walked over to a tattered Echo & The Bunnymen poster, reaching behind it flicking a secret switch. Suddenly a section of the wall slid back revealing what looked like a bank vault, Babs went over to it put her face in a mask-like impression in the door. A mechanical voice said "fur pattern ID okay, welcome Babs." There was a series of clicks and then the door swung open revealing Babs secret dressing room, here she kept the outfits that her parents would kill her if they ever saw.

Buster gazed around the room amazed at what he saw (and a bit afraid at the idea of having to put some of it on.) Babs I'm having second thoughts about this I want to think about this. "No time" she said as she yanked off his shirt, "now stand still while I figure out what to start with blue-boy." Something clicked in her mind as Babs face broke into a wide grin. She opened a drawer and pulled out some oddly shaped pieces of plastic. One covered him from chest to crotch another two went into the front of his ears. While he wondered what she was up to she quickly added plastic gloves, toe covers and a mask that covered his face just below his nose. Suddenly as Babs approached him with a spray can he realized what she was up to, he had a chance to say "no Babs." "Bye bye blue-boy" she said as she pushed the button on the spray can filling the air with a pink cloud. Slowly the air cleared around a coughing Buster, the plastic covering pieces fell away from his white fur revealing. "PINK" he screamed.

"Blushing pink" she added, "after all a blue bunny might raise Lola's suspicion, this way you can be my cousin from out of town." She eyed the newly colored Buster up & down, "hmmm, lets see whats next." From a drawer she produced some stockings "try to put these on without destroying them while I find you a figure." She opened another drawer and sorted through some lacy items before finding what she was looking for. "Perfect" she thought, "this'll kill him to wear, but he'll look spectacular in it." She turned to him in time to watch him expertly fit the second nylon over his outstretched foot and slowly unroll it up his leg . Babs was amazed and stared open mouthed at him. He noticed her as he finished with the stocking, "well I did take Bugs' toon drag 101 you know."

"We'll talk about that later, now stand up while I get this on you" Babs ordered. Buster gulped and considered making a run for the exit when he saw what she had. Too late, Babs had wrapped the corset around him and hooked it in front before he could take a step. Babs wore this when she needed an especially sexy figure for a disguise it covered Buster from chest to hips with cups at the top and garters at the bottom. Babs went behind him and grabbed the laces "okay Buster take a breath while you still can" and started pulling the laces tight. Despite its white lacy appearance the garment was unyielding. Busters breath was forced out of him (emerging in a pink cloud) as the corset squeezed his middle into a shapely hourglass.

When Babs finally stopped yanking on the laces and knotted them his toon body had been pushed out the top and bottom completing his female figure, only problem was. "How come more was pushed out at the bottom than the top" Babs said, wondering for a moment if she had put it on him upside down. Buster was too busy gasping for breath to answer and could barely get out a feeble "help me." "Well I can fix that" she said as she grabbed two handfuls of his now protruding posterior and pushed. She watched with satisfaction as the bulge traveled under the corset, up and around his body seeking an escape. Finally emerging into the bra cups giving the disguised Buster a better bust-line. "There, filled to capacity" but she was noticing a strange look on Busters face, a happy look. "He should be dying in that thing" she thought. "What are you smiling about?" Buster stammered an answer quietly "when you grabbed my butt just now, it er, that is uhh, it felt good" The last part was barely audible but had the reaction of making Babs even madder. "Great, I plan revenge on the bunny boy for losing my diary and he starts enjoying himself. "Sigh!" " Know how he feels though, it was so nice when Buster used to squeeze my tushie."

The words 'used to' brought her back to reality. That plus the fact a familiar bulge was appearing in Busters crotch that threatened to lower the rating on this story. She had Buster attach the stockings to the garters as she went in search of another item, returning with what looked to Busters eyes like a white lace slingshot. "Here, get into this" she ordered handing him the thong panties. She watched amused as he made 3 tries before finally figuring out how to put them on. "Okay" he gasped, still breathless from the corset "they're on." Babs surveyed the now feminine shaped Buster then walked behind him. "Not bad, but a little loose" she said as she grabbed the straps of the thong pulling it very tight around his crotch. Busters eyes bulged out and he let out a high pitched "oooh!" There that looks better as she surveyed his now flat crotch area.

She did a quick spin emerging from it in a beret & smock . "Art time" she announced and began expertly applying makeup to Busters face using a palette and brush. When she had finished all traces of Buster had been replaced by very feminine features. "Voila, another Babs Bunny masterpiece" she said. "You put this stuff on pretty thick" Buster said blinking, trying to adjust to the long fake eyelashes she had put on him. "I had to use two coats" Babs joked back spinning back to her normal outfit. She put a headband on him with a wet paint sign hanging from it. Buster took it off and threw it to the ground as Babs went into a closet.

She emerged carrying a red sequined strapless evening gown, unzipped the back and handed it to Buster. He stepped into it and pulled it up, Babs zipped him up noticing that he was showing even more cleavage than when she wore it. Next she gave him some long black gloves. "Turn around while I put these on" he said. "Typical toon" Babs thought "he can be buck naked and could care less, but no way will he let anyone see him without his gloves on." She turned her back as Buster removed his normal white gloves and kneaded he hands into the tight gloves and pulled them up, and up, and up his arms. They almost went up to his shoulders. He flexed his fingers to get them all the way into the gloves and noticed how they molded his hands to a more delicate shape. Time was running out so Babs quickly added a long blonde wig that covered part of Busters face, a choker neclace and matching bracelet.

As Babs went into the closet again Buster had a chance to look over his outfit. "Hey Babsie" he called out "this dress is dragging on the ground, its way too long for me." "No" she answered from the closet "it just needs the right accessories to make it work." Babs emerged from the closet carrying something that caused Buster to gulp. A pair of shoes with the highest heels Buster had ever saw. "Uh uh Babs you're not putting me in those stilts." "Oh come on Buster they're only 7 inches high, they might be a little tight but you need the height." "You can't very well be a femme fatale if you only come up to Bugs' stomach."

Buster backed away determined not to let her put those thing on him. He knew those shoes would crush his feet. They were so petite obviously made for a feminine foot and probably only size 13. Once a barefoot toon always a barefoot toon. Unfortunately he'd forgotten the long dress he was wearing and ended up flat on his back. Babs was quickly on him grabbing his stockinged foot and forcing it into the black pumps. "These things are tight for me so they should be pure hell for bunny-boy" she thought. A grimace came over Busters made-up face as his toes were crushed in the pointy end of the shoe, he looked on helplessly as Babs put the other one on him. "There, perfect fit" she said after the struggle was over. She stood up and admired her handiwork (and the stars of pain coming off Busters feet and new hourglass waist.) She sat the still stunned Buster down, did some touch-up to his makeup and wig.

Okay let me get my creation ready for launching, you need some support till you get your balance in those heels. Suddenly she was a blur of motion around Buster when she finished he was standing supported by a gantry framework worthy of an Apollo moonshot. Babs spun into a mad doctor getup "walk my creation walk" she screamed, spinning again into Mae West. "And don't forget to wiggle your tail big boy" she added. Buster was beginning to realize two things. First Babs was crazy and he better go along with what she says, second he had better learn to walk in these heels if he was to have any chance of survival.

Cautiously he put wait on his foot feeling it wobble on the thin spike heel. By concentrating he found he could balance all right and once he was confident he could keep his balance he decided to show Babs that she wasn't the only toon who could do disguises. Babs gaped open mouthed as the Buster not only balanced but started doing a walk that fit his feminine outfit perfectly. Babs burned inside "how does he do it, it took me hours to get my balance in those things, but he's strutting like Jessica Rabbit in minutes."

"How'm I doin Babsie deah" he said in his best Sugar Dumplin screechy falsetto. Babs had a brainstorm for a bit of blue bunny badgering. "Your voice still isn't right, hmmm lets see, how can we fix that" she said as she walked over to now nervous Buster. "Ah, got it" she said. Quickly slipping behind him and before he could react she pulled up the back of his gown reached up and grabbed the straps of the thong he wore pulling them VERY tight, knotting them so the pressure would stay constant. "There" she said with an evil grin. She went around front and saw Busters eyes as wide as they could possibly get and an even more painful look on his face than when she put the shoes on him. "Bingo" she thought, "thats one place you can always get to him." "Wonder what color his face is under the makeup" she wondered. Busters eyes slowly closed and he fell backwards onto Babs bed.

Buster woke up feeling like he'd been in a car wreck. "Ooh, what happened" he looked down and spotted his new cleavage "the party, it wasn't a bad dream." He also realized his voice was much higher now, he remembered why and hoped he was not permanently damaged down there, it was just numb. Somehow he thought it was for the best for now. Babs came into the room now wearing a pink party dress. "Just in time sleepyhead I'm ready to go" Buster got cautiously to his feet as Babs made some last minute preparations for him. First spraying him with Eau d'Carrot perfume, she put the atomizer on a tabletop all ready weighed down with the cosmetics she had used for Busters transformation. "Now in case you need to repair your face" as she said this she swept the entire tabletop of items into a small clutch purse and handed it to Buster. "Oh yeah Buster be careful turning from now on." Why" Buster asked? As he turned towards her she tried to duck, too late. Busters new bosom bopped Babs. It was an eye poke worthy of the 3 Stooges, but delivered in a way they never could. "Sorry Babs' he said. "At least you'll have an interesting story about how you got those 2 black eyes." Babs looked in the mirror at her new shiners "this has not been my day." She covered the bruises with makeup and the two girls set out for Lola's place.

PART 3

By the time they got to Lola's place Buster had developed a walk that would have guys eyes popping out of their sockets. A fact confirmed by some street-corner wolves currently on their hands & knees feeling around for theirs. "It was worth it" she heard one of them say. "Its nice to have your work appreciated" she thought to herself. Babs took the lead at Lola's door and rang the bell. She had time for a whispered "its showtime Buster" before the door was opened by Lola. She opened the door and greeted her guests. "Babs, so glad you could make it" said the starlet. Lola was wearing a strapless black gown that clung to her every curve and had a long slit in the front to show off her gorgeous legs which were even more shapely than usual due to the high heeled sandals she wore. She wore the outfit with confidence knowing that she would be the sexiest toon at the party.

That is until she saw. "My cousin Bustette" Babs blurted out "she just came into town and I thought this would be a good chance for her to meet everyone." "Oh how nice" Lola said coldly giving the disguised Buster the once over and deciding his bust-line couldn't be real.. Buster held out his gloved hand in a feminine greeting, then said something that almost made Babs faint. "Ahm honored to meet y'all Lola. Your film was a big hit down my way" Buster said with his new feminine voice and gestures that left Babs feeling like a truck driver in comparison. Lola took it all in stride, "c'mon in" she said, though Babs noted she put a bit more wiggle in her walk than usual as they went inside. Lola excused herself to go work on refreshments leaving Babs & Bustette to scan the crowd. They spotted a bored looking Bugs on the couch.

"We got here just in time, Bugs looks ready to bolt" Buster whispered. Babs called out to him "hi Bugs, I want you to meet my cousin Bustette." Buster gave a little wave, though he tried to hide it the disguise was obviously working on Bugs as he went pop-eyed for a split second. "Go get 'em girl" Babs said. Buster glided over to Bugs and settled down next to him on the couch, Bugs watched every move closely. Babs quickly said "scuse me I have to go to the little bunnies room, I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Bustette went into his belle act. "Ah can hardly believe ahm this close to a big star like you mister Bunny." "Please call me Bugs." As she walked behind Buster she bent down and whispered "I wish you had checked with me before you surprised me by being Miz Scarlett." Buster just ignored her drunk with new power, he was able to paralyze his hero Bugs Bunny with just a flutter of his eyelashes and some soft whispers. Suddenly a voice interrupted their whispered conversation.

"Allo babydoll." Buster froze as he realized he and Bugs had been joined on the couch by Pepe LePew. "You're on your own cousin" Babs whispered, leaving the disguised Buster sitting between two male toons eyeing him like the last steak in a butcher shop. Buster had a last glance of Babs silently mouthing "good luck" as she went off to search for the disc and thinking "you'll need it." Buster gulped and realized both Bugs and Pepe were each holding one of his hands, and both had the one thing a female disguised male toon dreads seeing. Eyes shaped like hearts, "Uh oh" Buster thought. When they finally took their eyes off Bustette, Pepe & Bugs both realized that the other was trying to put the moves on the new toonette in town. Both stood up and eyed each other smoke rising from their heads as their anger grew.

The disguised Buster was having real mixed feelings about the situation. On the one hand he was kind of honored that 2 of the biggest male toon stars were almost ready to fight, over him! On the other hand 2 of his biggest heroes in the toon world were about to have a fight over who would date him. That had him wondering if he should feel honored about the fight or not. He decided to just let it go and see how it ended up, he was enjoying the attention. Besides he was also enjoying not having to stand in those high heels. Oooh, his feet would never forgive him for this, or his waist. He'd only just been introduced to his bust-line so wasn't sure how it felt ( though he'd have to find out later.)

Luckily the battle of the titan toons never took place as Lola came out of the kitchen and asked Bugs to come help her. Bustette had little time to be relieved as he was suddenly the number one item one on Pepe's want list. The amorous skunk holding his hand and kissing it. And as soon as he pulled it away he found Pepe kissing his other hand working his way up Buster's gloved arm on a collisions course with his new lady loves red lips. Buster gulped and tried to keep his bunny-girl face from showing his bunny-boy panic. Pepe was practically unstoppable when he set out on a female conquest. Buster realized his only chance was to use Pepe's rumored aversion to aggressive women.

Bustette sat back crossed "her" sexy legs and put what he hoped was an evil grin on. Pepe had almost kissed his way up to Busters lips oozing such romantic charm that Buster was almost tempted to go back to his place. Shaking off the romantic hearts floating around his head Buster turned off the charm. Just before Pepe reached his lips Buster put a finger to Pepe's lips holding the amorous skunk at bay. "Ahm sorry m'sieur Lepew" Buster said "but you're just not my type." "Eh" Pepe gasped, "Pepe is ze type of every female." "What is not to like" He said beating his chest with one hand. "Well to be honest we southern bunny belles prefer our men just a bit more" she switched to a breathy whisper "submissive." This time Bustette hit the evil grin perfectly. Pepe was stopped dead, he literally did not move for a full minute. Bustette leaned back and closed her eyes giving Pepe a chance to zip out of the picture. His first try at being a dominating bitch had worked out okay.

Suddenly he realized there had been no zip sound effect. He opened his eyes to see a very nervous Pepe sitting next to him. "Er, uh, um well you see" the skunk stammered nervously. Bustette silently gulped wondering what had happened, quickly pulling herself together she coldly looked at Pepe, "yes?" Pepe regained a bit of control and managed to blurt out "moi can do submissive." Now it was Bustettes turn to be speechless. Pepe went on "ah have been told I make ze beautifool maid francais." Bustette was still silent. "Een fact eef I do zay zo myself I have ze gorgeous legs when in ze fishnets and 'igh 'eels." "Would vous lahk Pepette to fetch "her" uniform for vous to command?" Busttete just managed to say "okay." before Pepe zipped off.

Just as he left Bugs returned. "Sorry to leave ya Bustette, but you know how much work a party can be, good help is hard to find ya know." Buster was about to offer the services of a good maid but held his tongue. Right now he had to make sure Bugs was amused enough not to leave the party (judging from the slight drool coming from him it was going to be easy.) He wondered how Babs was making out. Cut to Babs relaxing on Lola's bed reading a muscle-bunny magazine. Looks up at camera. "Look I haven't got any more lines till the end so just pretend I'm searching the room for the disc and go back to Buster, okay?" On the couch Bugs had slid over next to Buster taking his hand. "Y'know Bustette have you ever thought about going into acting?" "I could get you a screen test at Warners, you could be the lead in my next picture."

This upset the disguised Buster, he had wanted Bugs to get him a test but had been told there were no parts available. Bugs had blown him off, him Buster Bunny who idolized him. He felt anger rising in him, he turned towards him his face forming a frown. Unfortunately Bugs mistook this for her puckering up to show her gratitude and reacted accordingly planting a kiss on Buster. Suddenly in the midst of the kiss Bugs' eyes grew wide. He released his lip-lock and looked at his new girlfriend. He managed to stammer "B-b-b-buster?" Then he fainted falling to the floor in a perfect stiff as a board toon tip-over.

Buster took a moment to recover from the kiss, he saw Bugs out cold and knelt down beside him cradling his head. Remembering his first aid Bustette was moving her head down to do mouth-to-mouth when with perfect comedy timing Lola entered. Seeing her boyfriend on the floor about to be kissed by. "Bustette!" "How could you, in my own home, with my own boyfriend!" She grabbed Buster by his gloved hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom determined to have her revenge on this hutch-wrecker. Once there Buster could barely stand up on his high heels as he dreaded Lolas anger. Lola reached over grabbing a handful of Bustettes hair pulling the wig off revealing. "Buster?" Lola stood still & silent for a second, Buster still was shaking worried what would happen next.

"My gawd, I never would have guessed it was you, you look incredible" Lola gushed. Buster stopped shaking. "And you are so sexy" Lola purred "what a figure and such great legs too." "I never realized you were into cross dressing but you really can pull the glamor girl look off ." Suddenly what Babs had told him before about Lola enjoying toons in drag came back to him. "Lets see you do that feminine walk you did before" she said with a smile. He did as requested which brought an admiring wolf whistle from Lola. Buster could not believe it this was one of his romantic fantasies come true.

Though usually in his fantasy he was not wearing a dress, okay there was that one dream but he had a fever then. Lola came over to him from behind wrapping her arms around his corseted waist. "You are just the most gorgeous bunny girl I have ever seen, cept me of course." "Y'know Bugs & me have little dress-up parties on the weekend, would you care to come over next week, we're doing costumes and I think I could find a Catwoman outfit that would fit you." Buster thought about how he'd have to be crushed in the corset again and then be jammed into that tight leather Catwoman costume. It would be pure agony for him.

"I'd love to come over darling" he found himself saying. Somehow the thought of being with Lola overwhelmed anything else. Her hands gently caressing his breasts helped too. Of course with typical toon timing, Bugs walked in just at that moment. "Lola how could you" Bugs cried with anger. "Oh knock it off Bugs, you're over-acting" Lola laughed. "You knew it was Buster all ready" she said, quickly adding "by the way just how did a kiss tell you it was Buster?"

"Never mind dat," he stammered "I come in and catch you with 2 students in your bedroom and you dare accuse me of something." Lola looked at him, two students?" Without a word Bugs reached under Lola's bed and pulled out Babs, along with a couple of crushed muscle mags. Babs gave him a wide smile. "Hi Bugs, Lola, gee Bustette look at the time we better get going." Lola laughed "Babs you are a genius, this disguise you created for Buster is a masterpiece." Buster piped in "Hey, my acting job had something to do with it too."

Bugs smiled "Yeah you're right, remind me to raise your toon drag 101 grade up a level." "Bugs, I've invited Buster to our next little dress-up party" Lola added. "Okay, but I'm still gonna be Wonder Woman" Bugs said in a feminine voice. All four laughed at this. "This calls for a drink to celebrate our groups new members" Lola said as she pressed an intercom button and spoke softly into it. In a moment Buster gaped as the most gorgeous toon he had ever seen came in with a tray of imported carrot juice. She moved with incredible grace on her high heels and her body was poetry in motion Buster watched her walk past him never taking his eyes off her sexy body as her tail swished past his face. Only a look-that-could-kill stopped him from doing a perfect Avery AAOOGAH take. He fought to keep his tongue from unrolling and hitting the floor as she poured the drinks with feminine grace. Buster knew he had to meet her. Going back into Bustette mode he asked "Lola wherever did you find such an efficient maid, and whats her name?" The attractive skunkette turned to Bustette and merely said "allo again babydoll, Peppette is happy to serve a vous."

END


End file.
